Return of Lita!
by bradj4eva
Summary: Wrestlemania 25 has arrived. It has lots of surprises in store, the return of Lita and Jeff Hardy after his suspension. Both seem to come on stage and tell the WWE Universe they are in love. How will Matt cope?


**Disclaimer**** – I do not own any WWE Superstars nor anything to do with WWE. Though I wish I did!**

**A/N**** – My second wrestling story, a love triangle between two brothers and the return of one special Diva, Lita!**

Vince was pacing his office thinking to himself. The phone call in which he just had kept replaying in his head. He kept hearing her voice, Lita. After three years she was returning to WWE though not on her own.

Jeff Hardy's suspension had lasted three months and at last he was returning to WWE. He knew he was so lucky to have this opportunity, WWE had given him so many chances but still they didn't seem to sack him. Maybe it was because of the support he had from his fans, the moves he could perform in the ring or the risks he took that could of taken his life but still he carried on performing to please the crowd.

After the betrayal of his brother Matt, Jeff had turned to the drugs once again, but luckily he was off them quickly as the lead up to Wrestlemania 25 had began and he so wanted to get a slot in the massive event.

'2 days to go', the large screen said in the lobby, Wrestlemania was just around the corner and Lita's return was planned for this.

"So, you've heard right. Your ex is returning and so is your bro at Wrestlemania." Hurricane Helms asked one of his best friend's Matt Hardy as they had walked out the locker room.

"I know, I know. I just hope I don't see her and fall in love with her again. After what happened last time. Anyway I don't wanna talk about it, lets just get home, we've both got the Ladder Match at Wrestlemania and we need to get prepared." Matt said as he entered his car and sped off in a hurry.

The event had arrived and crowds were filling up the seats fast at the arena. People were holding up signs saying 'We want Lita' and 'Matt and Lita forever'. Backstage Matt felt like his heart was in his mouth. Nerves were rattling in his whole body, he screwed up his hands in terror. He didn't understand why he was so nervous, was it the Ladder Match or was it the return of his first love, Lita.

"Jeff, Jeff. Whats it like to return to WWE at Wrestlemania 25? Will you be taking part in any of the major matches tonight? What will it be like to see Matt again, after he betrayed you?." The press were harassing Jeff as he got out of his car and was trying to emerge into the back entrance to the large arena. It was fact, Jeff Hardy had returned to WWE after 3 months.

The fireworks flew from the stage and exploded high in the air. Lilian Garcia made her way to the center of the ring holding the mic firmly in her hands.

"Welcome to Wrestlemania 25!" She shouted and the echo of her voice shot through the massive speakers. "It's time to see who the special guests are that we have been all waiting to see"

Backstage, Matt's heart was pounding and now he had butterflies circling his stomach, though he thought he had stopped loving her, but it was clear he still had feelings for her.

Lita burst on to the stage, the crowd erupted, now they flew up their signs in excitement. Lita had paused on the stage and turned round as if she was waiting for someone else to come from the stage. At that moment Jeff Hardy made his way to meet Lita on the stage. Then the crowed screamed louder, then Jeff and Lita passionately kissed each other. Jeff put his hands round Lita's neck and she too put hers round his.

As they were kissing on the stage, backstage, Matt's butterflies had turned into fire and anger had built up inside him, that was it he grabbed a mic that was lying on the floor and ran onto the stage.

By the time Matt had made it out onto the stage, Jeff and Lita were in the ring with the arms round one another.

"How dare you!" Shouted Matt. "After everything we have been through, both of you." Both Lita and Jeff stood on the stage staring at Matt, the crowd became quiet and now listening carefully to what Matt had to say. Lita and Jeff laughed to one another and then Jeff spoke into the mic.

"Now you know how it feels to be betrayed Matt, me and Lita are in love. So deal with it." As Jeff said these word's, Matt was furious, he felt life being swallowed up into the ground, but instead he charged towards the ring, whilst he was running he grabbed a steel chair from ring side and entered the ring.

"Now you will both suffer."

_To be continued..._

**A/N – Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
